The present invention broadly relates to sighting devices, and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of an optical system for a periscope-like sighting device.
Generally speaking, the optical system of the present invention is intended for use in a periscope-like sighting device for the localization, tracking and measurement of a target and has a laser range-finder essentially comprising a transmitter portion and a receiver portion.